


The life after: Yuuri & Victor

by Solbyliet



Category: Gay - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, Yaoi - Fandom, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), erotic - Fandom
Genre: BL, Boy Love, Cute, M/M, Romance, Sexual, VictUuri, Yaoi on Ice, yaoi erotic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solbyliet/pseuds/Solbyliet
Summary: This fanfiction takes place after the events of episode 12 (season 1 finale), and goes on to talk about Yuri and Victor's relationship, romantic and spicy sides of it~this might be slightly graphic, and is going to progress getting more and more steamy every time~so i recommend at least 14 and up for this one.(it also contains spoilers of what happened in the anime, so keep that in mind)





	1. wondering

On a beautiful spring afternoon, a man with beautiful shiny silver hair was sitting on a pillow, laid on a balcony belonging to a tall apartment building, staring at the sunset. He took a very big breath and sighed, his mind had been crowded with so many things lately…

After the grand prix finale, yuri hadn’t been the same. He had changed… victor was hesitant on wether it was for the best or worst. Yuri had started to take ice skating very seriously now. Victor made him keep a strict diet, rarely allowing cheating, but sometimes victor had to let him have a little pleasure for all his hard work. Plus, he couldn’t deny it: pork cutlet bowls really were delicious. But that was to be expected… the thing that worried him was a change in attitude: Yuri had always been so self conscious and anxious… lately it had increased. Although he was more worried and serious about his practice, and was really getting better …he had changed. Somehow, even thought they had now moved together and lived in the same apartment, shared the same room… they did not share the same bed. He looked at the ring he was wearing, lost in his thoughts and beautiful memories shared with Yuri.

Victor was worried about this.. Yuri had mental breakdowns before… he was there to see it himself. Heck, Yuri had almost broken up with him because of stress mental breakdown. He was starting to doubt…. How did Yuri really feel? He himself had never been the best when dealing with romantic emotions, and the idea of getting separated from Yuri made him realize more than ever how much he loved him.

Was he really so doubtful of his love he would just give it up when they faced struggle? Weren’t couples supposed to fight through struggle TOGETHER? That’s kind of why he didn’t want to pressure Yuri into sharing a bed, he was worried Yuri would get scared and leave him…. But still….

His ice skating was getting better, but their relationship, falling apart…

He felt Yuri slipping away from him day by day, and this broke his heart. He was pretty sure Yuri loved him…but the doubt remained. Perhaps their relationship was built on admiration? Respect? Love and physical affection had been lacking… he really did think once they moved together in his apartment back in Russia and were finally alone, Yuri would open up more, but it didn’t really happen that way… Yuri really was very shy.

he made a decision: even if he wasn’t very great at it, he’d try and talk to Yuri about the romantic and sexual side of their relationship.

Right at that time, he heard footsteps behind him

Yuri came to him with two coffee mugs and smiled at him. It was a bit cold outside, and victor noticed as Yuri’s nose got progressively pinker and redder. It made him giggle.

Yuri sat next to him , and extended the cup to him while asking as he smiled:

"What are you laughing about?"

"Your face always turns pink/reddish in the cold, it’s kind of adorable" said victor taking the cup.

"Psht..." Yuri got even redder.

“you do the same”

“it looks better on you”

Victor smiled one of the brightest smiles he had smiled in weeks, his blue eyes sparkling with emotion.

Yuri gulped. Victor was so attractive…

They stayed there in silence, taking small sips of the hot liquid. Then suddenly, Yuri broke the silence:

“Victor… we need to talk…”

Victor’s heart made a flip in his chest. oh god… no… is he going to break up with me again? Yuri please… Victor’s thoughts rushed through his brain fast, confusing him. He was scared of what was to come, but calming his rushed conclusions, he simply said:

“I’ve wanted to talk too…”

“good…”

Yuri took a deep breath, as to build up his courage and asked:

“do you still love me?...”

Victor was choked by this… of course he did! Why would he do all the things he did if he didn’t love him? Seeing as how victor was taking a bit of time to answer, Yuri continued:

“I guess it’s a bit out of nowhere… huh?...it’s just… *he took another deep breath* I just feel like you’re probably loosing hope in me… you always look so doubtful… so focused and disconnected at the same time while we practice… your compliments have gone down and you’ve gotten so strict…. I can’t remember the last time I ate a good porklet bowl….”

Yuri teared up a bit.

“are you not proud of me? Are you finally realizing how much of a failure I am and you’re considering leaving me for your career and…”

Victor interrupted him, his voice cracking

“Yuri NO!! absolutely not! Why do you think I’m still here next to you if that was the case!?!”

Yuri was a bit choked by the sudden change of tone and answer

“victor calmed himself down a bit and proceeded:

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry you felt neglected an unappreciated… you have gotten so much better in the latest weeks…. I’m very proud of you!”

“victor….you don’t have to force yourself to fake compliments…” tears were now rolling down Yuri’s cheeks.

“…Yuri…”

Victor took Yuri in his arms, hugging him tight, resting his forehead on his shoulder.

“i was very harsh lately… one of the reasons is relating to what you said, because I felt like you didn’t… love me anymore… i was confused, looking on to why you acted so distant towards me”

Yuri’s eyes widened and he pushed victor away gently:

“why would you ever think that? You’re an inspiration to me! Everything I’ve done and achieved at ice skating I owe to you! My success, my new hope of winning gold….”

“that’s not exactly it…Yuri…that i know... it always warmed my heart seeing the admiration i saw in your eyes, the thing that's been bugging me is, if you do in fact say you love me, why do you refuse to be romantic with me? is our whole relationship based solely on the fact i happen to be your coach?”

Yuri was speechless to what victor had just said. Victor wasn’t very much a type of guy to get in conversations like this…

“i… I did not know you cared so much for romance…”

“even I need a little affection sometimes…I’m a human being too… with a heart… that belongs to you only”

Yuri had never heard anything so passionate and loving coming from victor… he felt the emotion victor was feeling. he looked deeper into victor’s eyes. They were now slightly red, Victor was rare to cry, but the emotion of the moment was too overbearing.

“I owe you an apology as well. I’m just not very good with romance… you are my first boyfriend and I’m just a shy guy… I have no experience in love and romance, and you.. you are so confident, so great…. I feel like I won’t be able to satisfy your romantic needs…”

“even less sexual needs” Yuri though to himself.

Victor smiled.

“all I need is for you to be you…. And remember that i…”

He put his forehead against Yuri’s

“love you”

Their lips then locked in a tender kiss. When they separated, Yuri slowly whispered:

“me too…”

They both stayed there, leaning against each other. They had small little conversations after that, all happy and cheerful. a prosper future in their minds and words.

"Yuri can be so unpredictable sometimes"… victor smiled to himself. Mmm… right now, we are having a romantic time… for the first time in months… I wonder…. Should i…. should I mention THAT topic next?

 

To be continued…


	2. The intimate question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get spicy form here ; )

they had now both finished their coffees and were laying there in the balcony for about 3 hours now, the sun had already set and Yuri was slowly starting to fall asleep on victor's shoulder. it was a peaceful tender moment. until victor broke the silence:

"Yuri, may i ask something?"

"what is it victor?" yuri said in a calm voice

"you're a virgin right?"

Yuri's eyes widened and his cheeks changed from soft pink to bright red.that came out of nowhere! he calmed himself down and simply replied:

"well, yes... but i think you already knew that..."

victor giggled.

"yes, i know. however that's not what i really wanted to ask you:"

Yuri bit his lip, anxious of what the man would say next

"are you open to the idea of sex or do you want to wait for marriage?"

yuri though he was prepared for what what was to come, but this just went beyond his expectations. he was now just frozen. he had no idea what to say... he'd thought of it, but he didn't have a definitive answer.

victor quickly noticed yuri's internal struggle, thinking he might have gone too far

"yuri, it's ok, you don't have to answer me now.... we can take our time, i kind of rushed this, let's just enjoy the moment, ok?

"ok"

yuri kept leaning his head onto victor's shoulder as their hands united. but this made yuri wonder.... what was victor's stand on it? was victor even a virgin? probably not... both answers either way terrified yuri. on one side, victor was a virgin and yuri would disappoint him with his lack of experience... and if he wasn't, same thing. he should ask victor about it though... shouldn't he?

he thought it might be better to wait, and proclaimed:

"hey victor... it's getting a bit too cold, let's go inside"

"sure" victor smiled at him.

yuri stood up and made his way into the apartment, he then heard victor say:

"YURI CAREFUL!"

"wha..."

*BUNK*

the noise resonated in the whole apartment. in his hurry to get in, yuri didn't notice the glass door was closed and bumped his head, he fell down on his butt, but victor managed to get to him on time and avoid him hitting his head.

"yuri?! are you ok?!" victor asked, looking very concerned.

yuri's head was pounding, and his forehead was hurting so much, he felt a headache growing, and even if he was feeling very dizzy right now he managed to reply:

"y-yes...help me get up please..."

victor obeyed and put his arm under yuri's armpit and around his back, giving him his shoulder to support him. he then slowly started to walk in, making sure to open the glass door before, after a few steps, he helped yuri sit on the edge of his bed.

"are you sure you are alright?"

"yes... i just need to relax"

victor helped yuri lay down on the bed and helped him undress until he was in his boxers, he helped him slide under the covers.

"be right back yuri, wait right here"

"like i'd be going anywhere" yuri thought happily. a few seconds later victor came back with some pills and a glass of water.

"here, for your headache" he handed the pills over to yuri and smiled gently.

"thank you"

yuri took the container and stared at it. victor seemed slightly concerned.

"you look like you are very thoughtful... are you alright?"

"victor.... are you..."

yuri gulped. he really wasn't sure if he could bring himself to uttering that word.he put his pills and glass of water on the bedside table, and looked down, as to hide his shame:

"a...v...v-virgin?"

he closed his eyes and hid under the covers blushing. his face felt like it might melt form embarrassment. "did i just say that?!" "is this going to backfire?!" "what if he gets the wrong message form it?!? i'm not ready yet!"

"yuri..."

yuri muffled a "y-yes?" from under the covers, his heart pounding

"well.... not exactly...."

yuri felt like someone had just stabbed his heart, he didn't really understand why... he was expecting victor to say something like that... it probably meant a yes, but he was trying to tone it down to not intimidate him...

"i mean... not with a man..."

yuri's eyes widened in confusion, he lifted up the covers and showed half of his face his eyes peacking out

"you've... never had sex with a man?"

"heh... no. it took a while for me to accept my sexuality, for my long period of denial, i did try to have intercourse with girls.... i can't remember one time i enjoyed it,"

victor sat at the edge of the bed, his normally light blue eyes had a tern greyish tone to them. victor had never opened up to yuri like this... yuri felt tenderness fill his heart, but before he could say anything. victor added:

"being such a star... in the spotlight.... i was always scared of what would they think of me once i came out... i mean, there were already a lot of gay rumors about me, but still..."

he took a pause and closed his eyes for a second, as if he was retaining his emotions.

"until i met you.... i realized i couldn't care less of what other people thought. you had charmed me... this sweet Japanese man, asking for my help...we danced, we had fun...i just knew it was worth it."

yuri was smiling form ear to ear, his eyes red from retaining tears of joy and sadness.

"victor!"

yuri got out of under the covers and hugged victor with all his might. they kept the warm embrace for a long time. yuri then slowly pulled victor to him and kissed him. victor pushed yuri onto the bed gently and slowly.

they're kissing was starting to get more and more rushed, more and more passionate, more and more heat starting to build up. they're tongues were enrolling in some kind of battle, interlacing with each other, as they both slightly moaned. after a few seconds, they finally pulled apart for air, with a bit of regret. they were both blushing a bright red and smiling sweetly.

victor layed next to him, putting his head onto yuri's torso, as they both fell asleep, happier than ever.

 

to be continued ; )


End file.
